Sibling Reunion
by Cheese of Wakiness
Summary: What happens when Starfire reunites with her 2 siblings? Utter chaos! I suk at summaries. Starfire story.A little bit of RobStar
1. Mistaken

_Hey Guys! This is my second fanfiction! I have always dreamed of doing this! here goes!_

Chapter 1

"Oooof!" the boy was slammed against the wall. He got up and stared at the disgusting purple monster which was staring right back at him. He merely thought he could ask this creature for directions (in Tamaran, such creature shoud be classified as a tour guide!). Instead, he got slammed and spit at with purple goo. _This is just great._ He thought.

"Alright, you disgusting monster, time to stop what you are doing!" The boy flew up and fired yellow energy at the purple goo. The monster screeched and threw purple acid right back at him. He flew away and around the monster. The monster spun up, looking tangled. The boy smiled, then flew straight at it, energy in his hands.

Suddenly, The monster spun back and shot purple poison everywhere. The boy was threw back from the impact and against the wall. "ow…."

The monster advanced toward him. He looked at the monster, and shot a laser beam from his eyes. The purple mold groaned in pain and shot itself across the room. The boy chased after it and threw countless energy bolts at it. A couple had a direct hit and the monster laid in a puddle.

"Finally." He said with a sign. He flew up and blasted another bolt to make sure it was defeated. Instead, the puddle wriggled and seeped threw another door. "Aw man…."

As the monster escaped, another door flunged open. The boy looked the other way and heard a male voice.

"Titans, it was reported that Plasmus was around here. Keep a close watch on his separated form. Split up!"

Then, he heard footsteps. He just stood there, since someone should be guarding the escape. Then, he heard one footstep coming louder. He faced that direction. Out of the corner came a boy sliding down. He had a mask on, and his shirt has a R on it.

"Who are you? Are you working for Slade?" The boy said as he leaped up with a stick.

_Oh my. _Though the boy. _That's not a very nice way to greet someone._ "Who's Slade?" the boy said, flying out of the boy's extended stick.

"Don't pretend you don't know." The boy said and started kicking and punching.

The boy blocked many of them, then a kick sent him flying. _This is not what I wanted after a fight with a purple ugly monster……_

The boy sent yellow bolts and the boy. The boy looked surprised as the bolts hit him and knocked him unconscious. He heard a voice.

"Robin?" It was a very sweet voice. It sounded like her little sister.

_Hm…where is my sister anyway?_ He wondered for a while, until he felt something landed hard on his back. He pushed it off and saw a girl in a dark blue cloak. _Definitely not my sister._ he thought. The girl said some odd words.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" she yelled as dark aura surrounded a couple of machine and lifted them off the ground. _Magic!_ he thought. He flew away as a couple of dark machines were lunged at him. He caught one of them and threw it back. The girl made a dark arch that cut through the machine, barely hitting her. Then, the girl flew up and shot some dark bolts at him. He countered with some rapid energy bolts.

"AGH!" the girl yelled as she fell from the air and smashed into the ground. Then, he felt energy on his back. _Man, I hate this "sneaking behind me and attack" thing. _He turned around just in time to spot a laser shot at him by a red-hair girl (hint hint). He couldn't see who she is but he could see the laser beam perfectly. He shot a laser from his eyes to counter. When they came in contact, it exploded into thin smoke. The boy lauched a couple of bolts and flew away.

As he flew deeper and deeper, he met a green dog. "Aw…." A green dog is a very popular dog in Tamaran. "What's a dog like you doing here?" He reached for it, but the dog turned into an elephant and flung its trunk at the boy. He ducked and picked the elephant. Then he flew it at a robot that was shooting some weird blue beam. The animal got blasted and laid there, turning into a green boy.

The robot looked at the boy and charged with a battle cry. He punched the boy right in the stomach, knocking out all of his air and into the wall. "Ouch," was the only thing he could get out. The robot approached, about to grabbed his hand. Then, to his surprise, the boy shot a yellow beam straight at his face, and he was knocked out cold.

The boy flew up. _Finally, I defeated every one of them_. Just then, he spotted the red-hair girl. She flew up to him.

"You will pay for what you have done to….gasp!" She stared at him. He stared back. They both stuttered out "You…you…you…" Then we gasped again, not noticing the people surrounding us.

"Sister!"

"Brother!"

_Please review!_


	2. Surprise, Surprise

_Hey guys. Thanks for the review! Replying to …_

**Reggie Tuesday-**_Blackfire is coming up! And there will be chaos…snickers_

**I Don't Know-** I know the info, but thanks anyway. I decided to make my own version where Ryand'r knows energy bolts(they're not called energy bolts, I'm just not giving out the name, and it's not starbolts either.) Also, they won't be user their real name. Just Starfire, Blackfire, and something else. Tamaran won't really be part of this story. But thank you for writing the info!

_Also, thank you to all of your complements! They are greatly appreciated._

Chapter 2

"Sister?" the boy flew down and looked at her. He touched her face. "Is that really you? Starfire?"

"Yes it is, Brightstar(Yes, I know, it's lame. Live with it!)." Starfire hugged him in a tight embrace. Brightstar was used to her sister hugging her all the time, so he knew techniques on how not to choke.

"How long has it been? Five years? Wow, older sister (I guess I can keep him the youngest), look at how you've grown. Were you the ones shooting lasers at me?" He narrowed down to a glare.

"Yes, I thought you were the enemy. All of us," she motioned the unconscious Titans, "thought you were the enemy. You have grown strong, Brightstar!"

Brightstar blushed. "Well, that's what happens when you get sent into the Termax III Training Facility." Starfire gasped.

"They sent you there?"

"No. I wanted to."

"But, why?"

"I wanted to grow stronger, especially if I had to journey to Earth and find you."

Starfire shed a tear. "I'm sorry."

Brightstar wiped off the tear. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that we are together. Man, Blackfire was killing me! Good thing you sent her to jail!"

They heard a mumble, then came a dark bird flying in. Suddenly, it turned into the girl that knew magic. She opened her eyes and looked at Starfire and the stranger beside her. _Doesn't look like he hurt her in any way. But isn't he the one I fought?_

"Uh….Starfire? Explanation, please?"

Starfire started, "This is my brother, Brightstar." Raven opened her mouth and gasped. "All of us thought he was the enemy. Say, brother, why were you here?"

Brightstar didn't look guilty at all. "I was looking for you when I heard a crash, so I came in to find out what it was. Then, I encountered an unpleasant purple monster."

"Oh," Raven looked relief. Glad that she didn't need to take Starfire's brother to jail. "That was Plasmus, the reason why we were here. Where did he go?"

"Over at the other side." He pointed to the opposite end, "Where you and I fought each other. He seeped through the door."

Raven nodded. Starfire hugged him again, not noticing Beast Boy and Cyborg wake up.

"Dude! Who is the dude Starfire is hugging? It sure doesn't look like Robin." BB said.

Raven explained, "This is Brightstar, the guy that we fought. He is also…Starfire's brother."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. Cyborg looked like he was about to explode. "Her brother?" Raven nodded, and they both fell on the ground.

Robin was the last to wake up. He first looked at Starfire, then looked at the boy. He ran and leaped at the boy.

"Stop!" Starfire stood right in front of Brightstar. Robin had no choice but to stop. Who was this boy, and why was he so important to Starfire? "Starfire, he works for Slade."

Brightstar and Starfire both shook their heads. "Honestly," Brightstar said, "I have no idea who Slade is."

Raven looked at Robin. "I can sense it. He's not lying."

Starfire happily chirped, "Oh, Robin! This is my brother, Brightstar!"

"WHAT!" Robin yelled loud enough to wake Beast Boy and Cyborg from their shock.

"Let us return to the tower, and I shall explain all."

So the Titans along with Brightstar went back to the Titans Tower for further explanations.

_20 minutes later……_

"So….." Robin started, "Who is he again?"

Starfire started to explain, "He is my younger brother. I am 14, and he is 13. Not much younger, you see. We were separated for five years because I was sent to Earth. We are very close." She hugged Brightstar.

_Don't be jealous, it's just some sibling love, Starfire's still there for me. Keep it cool._

"So, Brightstar, you say?" Cyborg said. "Are you familiar with a Gamestation 1000?"

Brightstar looked at the odd figure. "Not sure, but I can try."

Brightstar went to play with Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy tagged along. Raven, of course, bought a book with her to read. Robin talked with Starfire.

"Sooooo, he is just your brother, right? Nothing more?" Robin asked.

Starfire nodded. "Yes, and we have very close relationship with each other. We play almost every single day as a child. It was very painful to part him."

Robin looked at Brightstar, who was playing competitively against Cyborg. _He won't be in our way, will he?_

"WHAT! He…He…He beat me." Cyborg nearly cried as Brightstar's character unleashed the ultimate ability, and his character bombarded Cyborg's with energy blasts.

"Whoo hoo! Go Brightstar!" Beast Boy cheered. Raven waved a piece of paper.

"Yay…"

"uh…." Brightstar muttered, "I didn't really know what I was doing. I was just pressing random buttons."

"Dude! You can press random buttons and unleash an ultimate attack. I demand a rematch.!"

This time, Robin and Starfire joined the excitement. Brightstar still chose the energy gun girl named Maria (from Star Ocean: Till the End of Time if you don't know). He was fond of energy attacks. Cyborg chose an ultra quick assassin.

Again, Maria unleashed her ultimate attack and Cyborg was in defeat.

"Oh, that's the ultimate attack buttons." Brightstar said as he randomly pressed buttons, keeping a good memory of which buttons he pressed. Cyborg peeked, but Brightstar pulled away.

"Fine, you are now the greatest of us all!" Everyone cheered, except for Raven. She said her sarcastic "yay" again.

They celebrated with pizza. Cyborg and Beast Boy argued once more on what they should have. Robin decided they should have 2 of both. They ordered two pepperoni and two pineapple, mushroom, and green pepper mixed.

While they were enjoying the pizza, Starfire asked,

"Can Brightstar join the Teen Titans?"

The Titans and her brother froze and looked at her.

_Please review, thanks!_


End file.
